Always and Forever
by Aki Okumura
Summary: Slash! Froscup\Serie de Drabbles!Se quedan quietos viéndose a los ojos, sonriendo y sienten que el momento no puede ser más perfecto, se toman de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos, juntan sus frentes, pequeñas lagrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Jack, pero la sonrisa sigue en su lugar, puede que incluso más grande, no puede estar más feliz, le ha encontrado, no es un sueño, ya no..
1. Always by your side

Se quedan quietos viéndose a los ojos, sonriendo y sienten que el momento no puede ser más perfecto, se toman de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos, juntan sus frentes, pequeñas lagrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Jack, pero la sonrisa sigue en su lugar, puede que incluso más grande, no puede estar más feliz, le ha encontrado, no es un sueño, ya no, el puede verlo, puede tocarlo, aprieta el agarre de sus manos, como si lo confirmara

Hiccup sonríe, cerrando los ojos al sentir los fríos labios del muchacho en su frente, luego se posan delicadamente en sus parpados aun cerrados deslizándose lentamente por la pecosa piel de su mejilla, para pasar a sus labios, donde se quedan por un largo tiempo, solo rozándose en un beso tierno tranquilo e inocente

Se separan y sonríen, con las mejillas arreboladas, Hiccup le abraza escondiendo su cara en el pecho del otro, Jack se queda estático por un instante, no está acostumbrado a recibir cariño "eres tan cálido" susurra el pequeño frotando su cara contra Jack, que se siente de nuevo en el borde de las lagrimas, pasa sus brazos alrededor del muchacho, abrazándolo fuertemente y entonces lo sabe, lo ama. Y ya nada podrá apartarlo de su lado, nunca

"te amo tanto..."es el pensamiento que pasa por sus cabezas al unísono, antes de caer dormidos sobre la cama de el pequeño…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo!Spencer Wright here!(si alguien ve dtmg por favor digamelo!)

Bueno, sinceramente no se de donde salio esto un dia simplemente aparecio en las notas de mi telefono y una amigo dijo textualmente"Kyaaaaaa~ que adorable~ TwT móntalo en fanfictionnnnnnnnnnn~~~~~~~~~~" asi que decidi subirlo

antes de este va otro pero ese aun no lo he terminado, basicamente es que Jack se enamora a primera vista de Hiccup(o algo asi)a pesar que el no puede verlo y logra comunicarce con el de alguna manera(o algo asi~)Esta seria la primera ves que se ven(y lo digo de nuevo, o algo asi)y bueno...emmm...

Gracias por leer!*se aleja rodando hasta el infinito*


	2. Your eyes

Jack siempre había amado esos ojos verdes, veteados de dorado y marrón, le recordaban a la primavera que tanto extrañaba, la que se había perdido por tanto tiempo, tanto, que sin ver al niño a los ojos ni siquiera podía recordarla con claridad.

El sinceramente amaba esos ojos que le recordaban tantas cosas.

También le recordaban al verano y al calor, debido a que siempre desbordaban calidez a quien los mirara, ganándose el cariño de todos.

Le recordaban a sus primeros años de vida como Jack Frost, a la soledad y a la tristeza, debido a que ellos mismos la expresaban debes en cuando, cuando el chico estaba solo, dejando a Jack destrozado por dentro al no poder hacer nada por él, pero no podía hacer nada, el no podía verlo…y eso le hacía sufrir aun mas, no solo por el niño sino también por el mismo, dejándolo aun mas confundido.

A veces le parecía que le pertenecían a alguien mucho mayor que ese niño, mostrando que su dueño sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban las cosas, a veces también parecían pertenecerles a alguien mucho menor, llenos de felicidad y curiosidad infantil

Le habían recordado a su primer amor, una chica de la que no recordaba ya casi nada, viendo la mirada que tenía cuando veía esa bonita rubia amiga suya, seguro que él había tenido la misma en su tiempo, pero también le recordaban el amargo sabor de los celos y la envidia subiendo desde su estomago a su garganta queriendo ser visto de esa manera por alguien. No, quería que fuera él, el que lo viera, no solo que lo viera, quería que lo viera como miraba a esa chica, quería que lo amara.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de ello, apoyando la espalda en el árbol donde estaba sentado junto al chico que leía un libro tranquilamente, ajeno a la presencia del mayor, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su perro, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al de ojos azules.

Jack había estado hablándole al otro de todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, con la pequeña esperanza de que el otro le oyera y volteara a verlo, encontrándolo. Jack no se había dado cuenta realmente hasta ese momento de lo quería de ese muchacho, yendo a verlo casi todos los días, engañándose a si mismo, repitiéndose que quería hablar con alguien que no fuera un niño pequeño o un espíritu como él, se lo repetía día y noche cada vez que recordaba al de ojos verdes. Hasta que lo supo ese día, a mediados de Noviembre. Dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, impresionado, miro al otro que seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, suspiro de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

"Oye" le llamo Jack, tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho, solo ganándose una mirada perezosa del animal a su lado. Trago saliva, nervioso, sin saber realmente porque "se que no puedes oírme pero…yo realmente…." respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse "seguramente no lo sabes…o a lo mejor sí, eres un chico listo…" sonrió "pero he estado contigo por un tiempo, algunas semanas de hecho, seguro te has dado cuenta…..o a lo mejor no…" una tristeza que no entendió, lo invadió por un momento, suspiro de nuevo "sé que no estoy hablando con nadie, pero quiero sacármelo del pecho" trago saliva indeciso, nervioso "sabes…yo…yo te…" se le fue la voz por un momento, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse "yo te amo, Hiccup" susurro Jack, sus mejillas totalmente rojas

Entonces algo imprevisto paso, el niño levanto la cabeza y miro a Jack, directamente "¿qué?"Susurro sonrojado, eso confundió a Jack por un momento, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que el ya había descartado, le parecía imposible, pero no pudo evitar llenarse de esperanza, a lo mejor, solo tal vez, podía verlo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, abrió la boca para preguntárselo directamente, un grito le interrumpió "¡Hiccup!" llamaba el padre del muchacho, el cual pestañeo repetidas veces susurrando algo como "me estoy volviendo loco" antes de levantarse y correr hacia su padre, seguido por Toothless, dejando al otro sentado inmóvil debajo del árbol, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, llena de esperanza, esperanza de ser visto pronto, por que el chico lo había visto, o por lo menos lo había oído, de eso no había duda. Se recostó de nuevo en el árbol, mirando al cielo, pensando que tal vez su sueño pronto se haría realidad.

* * *

Hola! bueno, estos iban a ser varios oneshot separados pero me parecio mas facil y divertido juntarlos todos en un solo fic

asi que...dejen reviews con ideas para un nuevo capitulo y yo tratare de hacerlo tambien hare capitulos por mi cuenta y estoy escribiendo un AU(o algo asi) espero les guste

Gracias por leer!bye-bye-bee!


	3. For you, even a miracle is possible

El pecoso chico se asomaba por la ventana, un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras veía el nevado paisaje, por alguna razón le había entrado la nostalgia, deseaba ver algo que tuviera vida, una planta que no fuera un pino cubierto de nieve "Aunque sea una pequeña flor" susurro para sí mismo.

Y aunque él no lo sabía alguien escucho su silenciosa petición

Jack que había estado observándolo, se sintió repentinamente culpable, no había dejado de nevar debido a que él no había dejado la pequeña isla

Viendo al pequeño chico de ojos verdes, que aún observaba el paisaje a través de su ventana, decidió qué el complacería su pequeño capricho "Sólo espera y verás" le prometió al aire, ya que el chico no podía verle

En ese momento la nieve cayó con más fuerza, obligando al chico a cerrar la ventana, más por miedo a qué la nieve se metiera qué al frío en ese sí.

* * *

Horas más tarde el chico se disponía a dormir, viendo a través de la nieve, qué caía suavemente, al estrellado cielo y a la luna, especialmente brillante esa noche, esperando a que el sueño lo atacara

Repentinamente la nevada se hiso más fuerte, abriendo su ventana con un estruendo, asustándolo. El pequeño chico, perezoso por el sueño, se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse a cerrar la ventana, quedándose de piedra al ver que la nieve, en vez de caer dentro de su habitación, ensuciándola, se quedaba en el aire flotando sobre su cabeza, como si bailara a su alrededor, creando pequeños remolinos.

Hiccup sentado en su cama, se quedaba muy quieto, como si temiera que el hechizo qué hacía la nieve flotar a su alrededor se rompiera al mínimo movimiento de su parte. Ahogo un gritó al ver como la nieve se compactaba a su alrededor, formando una imagen, tan nítida y perfecta que parecía real. Árboles, flores y pasto crecieron a su alrededor, formando una copia perfecta del bosque en pleno verano, los árboles llenos de hojas alzándose majestuosamente, las flores danzando ligeramente con el viento, pequeños animalillos asomándose entre las hojas de los arbustos. El pequeño estaba tan maravillado que no podía siquiera moverse, casi convencido de que todo era un sueño si no fuera por el frío casi doloroso en sus manos y mejillas que sólo causaba el contacto con la nieve

La desilusión se asomó un momento en sus ojos al ver como la nieve volvía a tomar la forma que le correspondía, en ligeros copos aún flotando por la habitación, sin tocar el suelo, para luego arremolinarse sobre su cabeza formando algo delgado, parecido a un palo, de hielo tan denso y cristalino que eso mismo parecía, cristal. Pestañeo, asombrado y confundido al ver como formaban una rosa, tan perfecta, delicada y encantadora que parecía real, exceptuando el color y textura, qué seguían siendo la del hielo, la flor floto lentamente, descendiendo, hasta posarse delicadamente entre sus manos, qué temblaron ante el frío tacto de la pequeña planta. La vio detenidamente, aún sin creerlo, una sonrisa en sus labios, levantó la vista a la habitación vacía, con la sonrisa en los labios susurro un ligero "Gracias" a lo que sea que tuviera allí, haciendo ese milagro sólo para él, la nieve sobrante se removió, inquieta como estuviera feliz. Sintió como algo frío, como unas manos, tocaba su rostro, levantándolo, creyó oír una voz por un segundo, para después sentir el mismo tacto helado, más suave, está vez en sus labios, creyendo ver por un instante ver a alguien más, un chico de cabello blanco, besándolo suavemente.

Pero nunca pudo estar realmente seguro, ya que en el momento que él otros separó de él un sueño casi aplastante lo invadió, era como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, pudo ver como el chico sonreía, sin alegría, mientras lo depositaba cuidadosamente sobre la almohada, Hiccup, con sus últimas fueras susurro "Jokul Frosty" el peliblanco abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, para después, con una gran sonrisa corregir al chico

"Jack Frost" susurro con sus azules ojos brillando de alegría "Ese me gusta más" el pequeño asistió levemente, más dormido que despierto susurrando casi entre sueños un ligero, casi inaudible "Gracias, Jack" antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, haciendo, sin darse cuenta, al espíritu más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no había nieve en el piso, y el chico de cabello blanco no estaba, desilusionado el muchacho por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, sus dudas esfumándose al ver la helada flor a un lado de su almohada, con una sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas rojas, llevo la pequeña flor a sus labios, recordando el suave beso del de ojos azules, sonriendo, pensando que nadie le había dado nunca un regalo tan maravilloso como ese chico.

* * *

Holiwis! Que tal todo?

Pues hasta aquí llego este, espero les allá gustado después de todo es para ustedes, yo solo me divierto al escribir (y al recibir reviews, me encantan los reviews)

Ah, se me olvidaba esto es algo a lo que no me pude resistir a escribir, perdonen si les arruino la lectura o algo así…

* * *

Final alternativo: lo que una persona racional hubiera hecho

El pequeño chico, perezoso por el sueño, se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse a cerrar la ventana, quedándose de piedra al ver que la nieve, en vez de caer dentro de su habitación, ensuciándola, se quedaba en el aire flotando sobre su cabeza, como si bailara a su alrededor, creando pequeños remolinos.

Hiccup sentado en su cama, se quedaba muy quieto, asustado. Soltó un gritó al ver como la nieve se compactaba a su alrededor, formando una imagen, tan nítida y perfecta que parecía real. El bosque en pleno verano. Levantándose de la cama de un salto corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, aun gritando.

"¡Papá!" gritaba aterrado, corriendo a la habitación de su padre, despertándolo "¡Hay algo extraño en mi cuarto!"

Jack que se había quedado en la habitación del chico, sorprendido por su reacción, oyendo los gritos, ahogados por las paredes, con los que el chico le explicaba a su padre, para oír pasos apresurados junto a un gritito de sorpresa y un "¿pero…que traes puesto?"de parte de Hiccup, hiso una extraña mueca entre burla y sorpresa al ver como el hombre, tres veces más grande que su hijo, entrar corriendo a la habitación, su cabello alborotado y vestido con un ridículo camisón que solo le quedaría bien una anciana, abriendo los ojos tan grandes como platos al ver lo que pasaba en el cuarto de su hijo, gritando, Jack, prácticamente revolcándose de la risa, perdió el control de la nieve a su alrededor, que simplemente golpeo el suelo con un ruido sordo, cayendo toda al mismo tiempo, asustando aun mas al enorme pelirrojo, que salió corriendo, sin importarle su aspecto, tomando a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

Lo único que puedo decir con seguridad son tres cosas:

Se mudaron a los pocos días, sin importar que la casa les hubiera pertenecido a la familia desde hace generaciones.

Hiccup nunca fue capaz de dormir solo de nuevo, Jack lamentándose por eso.

Y Jack, junto a medio Berk, aun reía al recordar el aspecto del gran hombre.


End file.
